koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kanbei Kuroda
Kanbei Kuroda is one of the new characters introduced in Samurai Warriors 3. He is a high-classed general from a rich family history and one of the prominent figures of his clan. He is also Nagamasa Kuroda's father and one of Hideyoshi's trusted strategists. Although he supposedly didn't have the ambition, the Three Unifiers feared Kanbei as the man who could easily take the land for his own. His height in Samurai Warriors 3 is 185 cm (a little short of 6'1"). He also shares a character duet with Hanbei that is titled Kaze to Kumo no Okite. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Kanbei is one of Hideyoshi's generals who follows him in many of his campaigns. In Samurai Warriors 2, Kanbei arrives with an engineer team during the western siege of Odawara Castle. If he is safely escorted to the makeshift castle in the middle of the map, the foundations for the castle can be built at a quicker rate. He will also serve in Hideyoshi's army during the conquest of Kyushu and, in Hanzo and Kotaro's story mode, he will defend Osaka Castle. The Xtreme Legends expansion has Kanbei serving the Oda and Toyotomi armies as reinforcements at Shikoku. He starts as one of the two talented strategists at Nagashino in Samurai Warriors 3. He is responsible for ensuring the enemy's complete elimination while Hanbei blocks the Takeda's escape path. Both he and Hanbei use their talents once more when Motonari raises an uprising at Kizugawa. They win the conflict, but Hanbei tires from the effort and soon collapses. Kanbei visits his bedside and Hanbei assures that he will always be the "light" for his friend. Hanbei eventually dies but Kanbei acts unaffected by the loss, stating that an obstacle in the path for peace has just been eliminated. Hideyoshi suppresses the Mōri family after the conflict, but Nobunaga is soon assassinated at Honnoji. At first, Hideyoshi denies his lord's death and doesn't seem intent to take action. However, Kanbei goads for Hideyoshi to take Nobunaga's ambition for himself as there are no other in the land who could stop him. Stating that the flames at Honnoji have merely opened the gates for Hideyoshi's ambitions, Kanbei's words convince Hideyoshi to march against Mitsuhide at Yamazaki. Though Hideyoshi achieves his dreams, he passes away due to illness and power shifts to Ieyasu's favor. Kanbei decides to serve Ieyasu for the land's peace and faces the Tachibana and Motochika at Ishigakibaru. Suppressing the Western army at Ishigakibaru, Kanbei is unimpressed by the remaining Toyotomi officers and sees their survival as the last "flame of chaos" that needs to be extinguished. He therefore continues to serve under Ieyasu during the siege of Osaka Castle, facing Kiyomasa in battle and defeats him. After Ieyasu's victory, Kanbei inspects Kiyomasa's body, states that the Toyotomi are now finished, and walks away. Kiyomasa, who was playing dead when Kanbei had his attention to him, uses the last of his strength to strike down the strategist. Although he tries to make a snide remark about Kiyomasa's effort, Kanbei figures that he possibly stands as the greatest threat to peace and accepts his fate to die with the rest of the Toyotomis. Kessen In Kessen, Kanbei is known under one of his other historical names, Josui. He is an ambitious and scheming war veteran who desires his own stake of power. In spite of his son's allegiance to Ieyasu, Josui acts as a sympathizer for the Toyotomi cause. After he tries to conquer Kyushu, he convinces Kiyomasa and several others to serve him. Should Mitsunari win at Sekigahara, Josui is an unpredictable ally who could switch his loyalties at any time during the Battle of Fuji. Josui will act as the leading commander for the Toyotomi forces if Mitsunari is defeated at Sekigahara and leads the Western troops to counter Ieyasu's march at Harima. His independent and capricious mindset, however, continues to make him a distrustful ally to the remaining Toyotomi forces. Despite his previous claim that he would have no mercy on the field, Josui will retreat his army if they clash with his son. In both scenarios, whether he is victorious or defeated, he dies due to illness or battle wounds. For the latter scenario in the Toyotomi side, he pleads Yukimura to take his place before he passes away. A younger Kanbei returns in Kessen III. He voluntarily joins Hideyoshi when he separated from Nobunaga's army. When Murashige Araki betrays Nobunaga, Kanbei acts as a mediator to ask Murashige's reasons for his treachery. In Murashige's residence, he is quickly held hostage and discovers that his former ally was consorting with the shogunate from the start. After he is rescued, Kanbei returns to assist Hideyoshi. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya An Oda vassal who is ordered to assist Hideyoshi in the west, Kanbei is described as a brilliant strategist in Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya. While Hideyoshi is quite feared by the Mōri for his wit, Kanbei is also accepted as a sly one as well. He is first seen during Terumoto's march at Kōzuki Castle. The Mōri army arrive to a staged pincer between the Amago remnants and Hideyoshi's army. Hideyoshi is aware of the strength of the Mōri's forces and hesitates to dedicate his resources on dealing with them. To solve his commander's problem, Kanbei suggests abusing Shikanosuke's zeal to lower the Mōri's numbers. In the meantime, they should wait and casually send a few cavalrymen to take the fall. If the Mōri threaten their position, they should then retreat. That way, their pretense for fleeing the field is set. They stayed true to the Oda promise of providing support and have kept their army relatively safe. As Kanbei predicted, the Mōri attack them and they leave. Kanbei later accompanies Hideyoshi in their siege of Takamatsu Castle. He tries to assist Hideyoshi's following escape but is defeated in battle. Character Information Personality Kanbei is a level headed man who personifies the words "cold and calculating". He acts as though he feels nothing for human sympathy and ethics, believing that absolute power is the one truth in the world. While his blunt and unconventional honesty may not make him popular among other Toyotomi officers like Kiyomasa and Mitsunari, Kanbei's keen intellect and tactics are what earns him bitter-sweet respect with others. Showing no mercy to his foes and believing that every instance is predestined, Kanbei ultimately wants to achieve a true land of peace regardless of the risks. He talks with an archaic nobleman's dialect and addresses his opponents by recognizing their rank as an officer (卿, kei). The closest Kanbei has to a friend is his fellow strategiest, Hanbei. He trusts Hanbei's abilities to support him and speaks fondly of the fellow strategist's memory. While he doesn't mind Hanbei's company, Kanbei gets grumpy when the youth tries to make him bond with others. Character Symbolism For his Samurai Warriors counterpart, he is symbolized by the characters "scheme" (謀) and "cut" (絶). All of his weapons for his Samurai Warriors appearance are assigned a color. Jade peaks act for his Normal types, scarlet soil is named for his Power types, and the blue sky forms his Speed types. His unique weapon is named after Yomi-no-kuni, or the yellow springs to borrow from Chinese mythology, which is summarized as a place of death. In the Izumo-no-kuni Futoki, Yomi-no-ana is a place where shallowly buried human remains were abandoned in a cave without a proper burial. Its entomology according to the annotated notes for the Yamato Bumi is "pure darkness of the inner mind". It's located "underneath the world" and is famed as the eternal dwellings of Izanami. Though famed as a version of Hell, other texts argue its purpose is not just for eternal suffering for the afterlife. Fables claim it as a place to accept death, in which the departed souls can accept the decay of their bodily vessel by celebrating with their dead loved ones. His weapons' names have colors often used to represent the Five Elements in Japan. However, Kanbei's weapons lack the "white" or "light" needed for the metal within the element pentagon. This is likely a pun from his family name, the "Kuro" (黒) literally translating to "black" in English. In regards to the elements, lacking the metal means to abolish clarity and assertiveness, creating a sense of unbalanced anarchy with those in the chain. Another interpretation of removing the metal in the chain means becoming immune to sorrow or grief. Voice Actors *Gideon Emery - Samurai Warriors 3 (English) *Richard Newman - Kessen (English) *Masaya Takatsuka - Samurai Warriors 2~3 (Japanese) *Osamu Saka - Kessen (Japanese) *Fumihiko Tachiki - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes *"I shall extinguish the flames of war that envelope this land!" *"Resist me and you will be reduced to ashes." *"Know the futility of your struggle." *"My inevitable triumph awaits." *"It will take more than this to satisfy me." *"Relax. You really had no hope of preventing my victory." *"That very spirit has stolen more innocent lives than you are aware. So take pride in your spirit if you must, but know that you are as guilty as any of us." *"To throw away your life for someone who is already dead... I have never heard of such foolishness." ::~~Kanbei before fighting Yukimura at Nagashino; Samurai Warriors *"Your very existence is a crime. You may make amends by giving up your life." ::~~Before fighting Katsuyori; Samurai Warriors 3 *"Lord Ieyasu, I have just been to see Mitsunari; we were discussing how to defeat you! Mitsunari was beside himself -oh, so delighted!- like a child with a shiny, new toy!" :"What?!" :"Father!" :"Don't be so hasty. I am not fond of a man who acts as if it is his right to command. No, I do not like Mitsunari Ishida what so ever. So, Ieyasu Tokugawa, tell me! What are your thoughts concerning that I, Josui Kuroda, am here to switch my allegiance to the East?" ::~~Presenting himself before the Eastern generals; Kessen *"Well now, Lord Mitsunari. After I help you destroy Tokugawa, I was wondering if you would present me with a suitably just reward. Kyushu, say, six provinces for me and two for Lord Kiyomasa here. What do you think?" :"We have gathered here to see justice prevail. We do not ask for rewards. Besides, that decision would fall to our Lord Toyotomi's discretion. When this is finished, you can make your request!" :"Hahahaha, still the same man, Mitsunari. We'll take our leave of you now. Good day, my lord!" ::~~Bargaining with Mitsunari; Kessen *"We're friends, aren't we? I will explain things to Lord Nobunaga. Now put down your spears." ::~~Bargaining with Murashige; Kessen III Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : ,( ): His orb/s will gather around him, then the orb/s will fly upward, turning into the demon fist as they smack everything below them. This attack may guard-break. : , ,( ):The orb/s will turn into the demon fist/s, smacking the enemy high into the air. Then the orb/s will follow the enemy and send him/her flying. : , , ,( ):The orb/s will gather infront of Kanbei, turn into the demon fist/s and smack down everything infront of him. Then the orb/s will fly in a vertical cirle-motion forward, damaging enemies further away. This attack may make enemies dizzy. : , , , ,( ):The orb/s will fly around Kanbei in a circle-motion, then change direction and fly around him again. : , , , , :The orb/s will fly infront of Kanbei, juggling the enemies around for quite a bit. : , , , , , , , : : :If Kanbei has only one orb, he will get a second one. If he has more than one orb, their timer will be reset. The orbs will then fly around him very fast, damaging everything around him. He will move slowly forward while using this attack. : (Ultimate/Kaiden):If Kanbei has two or less orbs, he will get three orbs. If he has more than two orbs, their timer will be reset. The orbs will fly around him even faster, then fly high up and infront of Kanbei, transforming into a gigantic demon hand and smash everything below. :Dashing : : , : : , : :Spirit Cancel: :Special Skill 1: Depending on the time the button is pressed, Kanbei will get up to 4 orbs, giving him more strength and range with every attack. If the skill would give him less orbs then he already had, their timer will be reset. It is a good way to keep all four orbs out by using the mightiest form of the skill and then using the fastest form of the skill to reset the timer after some attacks. :Special Skill 2: Kanbei will create a forcefield that sucks away mosou from every enemy within it. Mounted Attacks : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Kanbei is fairly weak and has a poor range if he has only one orb. But if he uses just a second orb, his attacks will get a pretty good strength and range. If he uses all four orbs, he is practically a crowdclearer, esspecially with his mosou and ultimate. He will still suffer in one-on-one though, because every attack is laid out to be against many enemies. Weapons Historical Information Gallery Sw3 screen3.jpg|Early leak from TGS 2008 teaser Sw3kanbei.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render File:Josui-kessen.jpg|Josui in Kessen Kanbeihideyo-kessenIII.jpg|Kessen III screenshot Chikainosanyaprofile-kanbei.jpg|Chikai no Sanya portrait Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters